


Solar Eclipse of the Heart

by MRScoolDazzle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is only mentioned, But Lena doesn't know that, F/F, Kara is a grown adult child, Lena just want to give her friend something special, Mainly because the sun won't hurt her eyes, She will probably tell on Kara to Alex when they get home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRScoolDazzle/pseuds/MRScoolDazzle
Summary: Kara won't stop staring at the eclipse and it's freaking Lena out.





	Solar Eclipse of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written from this https://redkrypto.tumblr.com/post/164540247554/redkrypto-supercorp-au-where-kara-wont-stop tumblr prompt.
> 
> Beta read by welltodouseless. They pushed me to publish my writing. I'm so grateful for all the support they give me.
> 
> My first published fic. Here we go.

Lena knew her friend Kara had a fascination with the stars. She could name every star in the night sky. They frequently laid on the roof of either the blonde's apartment or her own, just staring up at the night sky. 

There is also the little fact that Kara Danvers is her one and only friend. Lena would do pretty much anything to see her happy. 

The Luthor had decided to surprise the younger Danvers by whisking her away to the best place in the country to see the eclipse. The raven haired woman did hours of research and decided they would be going to the place where you can view the eclipse for the longest. She ordered them eclipse glasses and booked the hotel room.

____

Lena decided the perfect way to surprise Kara would be at dinner. It was Lena’s night to pick the restaurant. She knew the reporter wouldn’t be happy with her choice of restaurant. As she always said when the CEO picked healthy food places: ‘If a restaurant doesn’t own a fryer, how can you trust it?’ 

“Lena, what have you done?” the blonde asks as she glances at the menu.

The younger woman laughed. “It’s comfort food. It just also happens to be healthy too. Not all of us can put down 4 hamburgers in one sitting and still have the body of a greek statue.”

“But they only have turkey burgers here. It’s not even the same,” Kara whinned.

“How about I make it up to you?”

Lena pulled out the plane tickets and filled her friend in on all the details of the eclipse.

“Lena, this is amazing!” Kara jumped up to hug the woman across the table from her. “I didn’t think I would be able to see the whole one. I just planned on walking out to see the partial.”

“Well, now we have front row seats. Pack your bags, Miss Danvers. We are going on a trip!”

Lena ended up booking a two bedroom suite for her and Kara for the weekend before and a few days after the eclipse. It had been so long since she had been on proper vacation and this one was going to be special.  
____

After flying in, they spend the days before the eclipse looking around the quaint town and attending eclipse related events. 

“Between the website, the merchandise, Eclipse Con, and some sort of eclipse event everyday, you can tell this town is, like, SUPER into their eclipse stuff,” the blonde said.

“Well this is the best spot to see it. According to the research I did, we should see the total eclipse for 2 minutes and 41.2 seconds. The second longest time in the country. The longest will be 2 minutes and 41.6 seconds in Carbondale, Illinois, but it’s a bigger city and I thought we would like this better.”

Kara was staring at Lena with a smile on her face when she finished her rant and looked over.

“What… What?” 

“You are such a dork. If the world only knew that Lena Luthor, the infamously cold and distant CEO, was a giant science nerd, you would be ruined! Ruined, I tell you!”

The shorter woman rolled her eyes. “There is nothing wrong with loving science.”

“I didn’t say there was. All I’m saying is it’s adorkable when you geek out.”

With a smile on her face and a roll of her eyes, the CEO shot the reporter the bird and pressed on thru the small town with the other girl trailing behind her.

They decided to ask around and try to get a good feel from the locals of the best places to view the coming event. Their plan is to avoid these spots. They didn’t want to get stuck in a huge crowd since they could see the sky just fine from anywhere.

They found a little field off the beaten path and decided it would be the perfect spot to have lunch under the eclipse and just relax.  
____

They woke up excited and ready to start their day.

They walked to the little coffee shop around the corner from the hotel for breakfast. Kara compelled Lena to sit outside so she can enjoy the sun. Lena obliged because she came prepared to sit in the sun all day with her oversized sun hat and long sleeves to protect her pale skin.

The blonde woman is looking towards the sky as the CEO comes out of the cafe with a dozen donuts for Kara, a cinnamon pastry for herself, and two coffees. 

“Kara, you have to stop looking at the sun. You are going to go blind,” Lena fusses.

“I’m just super excited to witness this. We never had this happen back home.”

“Yea. The last full eclipse in the United States was in 1918, but there was a partial one when we were kids.”

“Oh yea. I totally remember that.”

Lena shoots Kara a weird look, but the blonde is staring up at the sky again.

“Kara! I swear you are worse than a little kid. The closer we get to the eclipse the more dangerous it will be to STARE at the friggin’ sun.” 

The raven haired woman digs around in her bag and opens up a glass case holding what appears to be a really dark pair of sunglasses. She pulls them out and hands spectacles to the reporter.

“If you insist on staring up at the sun, at least put these on.” 

Kara slides the glasses on over her eye glasses and frowns.

“It’s too dark with these on. And I can’t even make out the sun.”

”You can take them off during the total eclipse, but you have to keep them on when looking at the sun any other time. Kara, it’s so important. You could blind yourself.”

The blonde scoffs as she takes them off and opens the doughnuts.

“I am serious. I refuse to be the one who has to explain to Alex why her sister is blind.” 

They ate their breakfast in peace with Kara only stealing glances towards the sun when her overprotective friend was looking away.

They decide to take a stroll through the local farmer's market to pass the time and get supplies for their picnic. Lena is busy looking at fresh fruits to bring with them and isn’t paying attention to much else..

“So the full eclipse starts at 1:24pm. We should aim to be at the field around 12:45. So we can slip on our glasses and watch it happen. What do you think, Kara?”

“Yep, Totally,” the blonde says absent mindedly.

“What do you think will hold up better? Apples or pears? We can always just do oranges…”

“Yea, for sure.”

Lena turns to her friend to give her a quizzical stare and catches her looking into the sun again. She hurries pulls Kara’s chin down..

“It is going to be a miracle if I can get you back to National City with your eyesight intact. Just wear the glasses.”

“I can’t see anything with the glasses on.”

“You’re a grown ass woman, Hasn’t someone told you before not to stare up at the sun?”

“Yea, but this is a special moment. I want to experience it. I’m not going to hurt my eyes.”

“Kara, there are so many papers on how the sun damages your eyes during an eclipse. I don’t think you are the exception to the rule. Unless, your glasses give you superpowers I don’t know about.”

Lena laughs and Kara forces a laugh.

“Nope. Just plain ole me. Nothing superpowered here.”

The CEO shook off how weird that sounded and chalks it up to the sun. She decided to drag the blonde to somewhere indoors for a little bit,

“How about we go check out the Pennyroyal Museum to kill a little bit of time?”

Kara puts a genuine smile on her face and takes the CEO by the arm. “Sounds delightful.”  
____

The time finally came and the girls are stretched out on a blanket in the middle of their field. They have a basket of lunch stuff to their left and are laying on their back looking up at the sun with their protective glasses on.

“Stuff like this makes me feel so small sometimes. It’s hard to remember I run a multi-billion dollar company, out here surrounded by nothing and staring up at the wonders far beyond our world. Do you ever wonder what it’s like out there?”

“I asked Supergirl once. She told me it’s impossible to describe.”

Lena looks over at the reporter and the woman is staring at the sky with her glasses on top her head. 

“Kara!” She sits up throws her hand over the other girl's eyes.

“Lena, come on. I’m fine. I just want to see.” 

The reporter goes to pull Lena’s hand from her face. Lena holds tight and shifts to sit directly next Kara leaning over her.

“Not till you promise to wear the glasses.”

“I am fine. Really.” 

The reporter puts more strength in pulling the CEOs hand off her eyes. In the struggle Lena, put more of herself over Kara’s body in an attempt to gain the upper hand. 

“No. I mean it, Kara.”

The blonde pulls the other womans hands off her face and traps them in her grip. She smiled and then stuck her tongue out, then moved her eyes to the sky. 

The raven haired beauty uses her head to block the other girls view. 

“Kara, I know you're smarter than this. You know this isn’t a game.”

Kara just gives her a smile and moves her head again.

The CEO realized how close their faces had become in their little spat. Having no other option, she acted on an impulse that she had been fighting for months. She pushed her lips against the reporter’s.

Kara stiffens under her and released her hands. Lena pulled back and sat back on her side of the blanket. 

The pair both stared off into the distance.

“Lena..”

“I’m sorr....”

The girls said at the same time. Lena gives a shy smile and starts to repeat herself. Kara puts a finger to her lips.

“Don’t you dare. I have wanted to kiss you for so long. Don’t you apologize.”

Lena looked at the blonde’s lip and back to her eyes. Kara leaned over and took the solar glasses of the CEO’s face.

“You’re beautiful. I would like to kiss you again, “ Kara said.

“Anytime,” Lena replied.

Their lips come together as the world around them descended into darkness. They both forget to look at the sky.


End file.
